


Самая яркая звезда

by Tykki



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/F, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Финальному сюжету манги посвящается.<br/>Фемслэш - односторонний.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Самая яркая звезда

«Я хочу обладать самой яркой звездой».  
Волна разрушений пронеслась по галактике, и она стояла на её гребне. Мёртвые планеты, погасшие звёзды, бесчисленное количество взорвавшихся комет и астероидов. Ни один кристалл не ускользнул от внимания Галаксии, и благодаря ей ночное небо больше никогда не будет прежним, хотя и потребуются годы, чтобы последний свет убитых рассеялся в пространстве. Её армия — те, кто были недостаточно хороши, чтобы стать сейлор-воительницами, и те, кто стали, но всё равно проиграли ей. Все они — трупы, поднятые её и Хаос волей, да и сама Галаксия, что греха таить, такая же, но по крайней мере она поступает только так, как ей самой нравится.  
«Я хочу обладать самой сильной звездой».  
Во вселенной ни у кого никогда не было равных возможностей! Дух Галаксии пылает так, что хватило бы на тысячи костров, но что за планета ей досталась? Смех, да и только! Поэтому она пошла на сделку с Хаос, поэтому она показала всем, что не удовольствуется второй ролью в бесконечном мировом спектакле.  
Потому что как смеет кто-то быть сильнее неё? Как смеет ей указывать? На каком-таком основании кто-то отдал самый сияющий кристалл не ей, а…  
«Я хочу обладать самой могущественной звездой».  
Дыхание Галаксии обжигает губы Сейлор Мун, но та уже через миг отбрасывает от себя противницу. Да, как хочется обладать ей! Её силой, её светом, самой её сутью. Что в ней такого, что привлекло кристалл? Почему Котёл Звёзд дал его именно ей, этой невероятной девчонке, живущей на нелепой планете, у которой даже нет собственного сейлора? Только принц, и его Галаксия уже убила, убила на глазах у Сейлор Мун, видя, как мертвеет взгляд в этих глазах. Сколько раз уже она ломала так непокорных принцесс, выигрывая финальное сражение задолго до его начала, потому что одна только гвардия никогда потом с ней не справлялась.  
С ней никто никогда не справлялся! Но другие падали раньше: когда умирали друзья, любимые, те, кого поклялись защищать. Все их кристаллы сейчас у Галаксии, и она вплавляет их обратно в Котёл, чтобы стереть их существование из прошлого, будущего и настоящего. Больше нет у Сейлор Мун ни принца, ни подруг, и растаяла в воздухе какая-то ещё девчонка, чья жизнь, видно, зависела от кого-то, кого теперь никогда и не было на свете.  
«Я хочу обладать… обладать…».  
И Хаос убивает её в миг победы.  
Почти убивает.  
Потому что Сейлор Мун протягивает руку и спасает её, выдернув из-под удара.  
Галаксия не понимает её. Даже если она не сломлена, зачем?  
Нельзя никого любить, а своих врагов — в особенности.  
…Или можно?  
«Я получила тебя, звезда, которую я искала всю жизнь?».  
Сейлор Мун, у которой больше не осталось никого, дарит ей сейчас свою улыбку, свой свет, свою силу, и на секунду она и правда почти принадлежит Галаксии; но нет, это иллюзия.  
Сейлор Мун принадлежит только себе самой.  
И всё-таки её тепло наполняет Галаксию, и нет возможности вместить одновременно её любовь и собственную холодную расчётливую ненависть.  
Что-то должно исчезнуть.  
Например, сама Галаксия.  
…И всё-таки, за мгновение до того как навсегда раствориться в небытии, она снова касается этого сияния и понимает: оно того стоило. Все смерти и война по всей галактике — оно того стоило, даже если сейчас ей в первый раз мучительно стыдно за свои поступки.  
«Самая яркая звезда».


End file.
